Forum:Song lyrics
TheDethklokGuy, you have said "lyrics shouldn't be added until a proper template can be made adressing the copyright info". Could you please expand? I understood all song lyrics fell under the same copyright as the show, so maybe we don't have to address the specific copyright every time. Or does this just apply for when the lyrics are copied from another website? Thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 00:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :The thing with lyrics is that it's a slippery slope so to speak, on others Wiki's I've seen there's a disclaimer for content that was copied verbatim (here's one example in the transcript section of a book). So there should defiantly be a disclaimer (using a pre-made template) stating when something was copied verbatim (to avoid plagiarism). But lyrics could be an entirely issue on it's own, I'm not sure what the Wikia policy is on including lyrics. I don't object to including song lyrics, I just want to take the right protocols so our Wiki looks as professional as it can. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, I see your point. Though the problem with lyrics would be, how do we know when a person writes down what they hear or they copy it from another website? Theoretically there is no way of telling the difference. Fetuscakes (talk) 07:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I actually typed out all the lyrics on the Doomstar articles myself. A lot of lyrics were altered slightly between when Brendon typed the libretto and when they recorded all the vocals, so I just wanted to make sure I caught those differences. Domorrigan (talk) 07:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lyrics are lyrics, whether someone copied them from a website or transcribed them by ear shouldn't matter, it was all composed by Brendon Small and is copyrighted. We need to see what the wikia policy is on song lyrics. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 07:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm not disagreeing with that, but I also think the lyrics are important. Domorrigan (talk) 07:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :I've noticed that there is actually a lyrics.wikia website that shows lyrics and such and based on a quick search I wasn't able to find anything regarding lyrics. I think we should go ahead and keep the lyrics we have, and maybe tomorrow I'll create a template addressing that the copyrights belong to Adult Swim, BS Records, Williams Street, etc. And that should keep things looking well. Maybe even create a wiki table to hide the lyrics in collapsed box which can be opened if someone wants to view them, in case it creates clutter. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 07:54, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think it causes clutter, I think that is someone is on the page of a particular song, they expect to see the lyrics. Fetuscakes (talk) 08:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Good day, I was wondering whether it is still worked on this collapsible lyrics-template or whether I have just overlooked it. I really think it would improve the structure of song pages. -- Randfarmer (talk) 18:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :None has been made, but I could whip one up if there is worry about copyright issues. Right now I'm wondering if it should have a black background color as the other labels or something less intrusive since they would be kept permanently in each page. Fetuscakes (talk) 03:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Pfft, copyright issues ... sure. Whatever floats your creativity boat! - Jokes aside, I would be glad, if you or TheDethklokGuy worked on one that covers these aspects. Perhaps, the copyright information could be placed in a box constrasting the rest of the table. If my coding skills weren't as limited as they are currently, I would have created it myself. But I guess that a foldaway table is beyond my capabilities. If it was a very simple code, on the other hand, I could surely teach it myself for later use. ( : I'd also advise against negative writing, since it could make the eyes become nervous, if the lyrcis were quite long. -- Randfarmer (talk) 11:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Edit: I was playing around with some Wikia-HTML5, the following reveals what happened. Lyrics Now, what are you all doin' on a saturday night, I'd rather be sleepin' than gettin' in a fight, You're rockin' to the north, You're rockin' to the east, You rock around the world like a heavy metal beast . . . ---- {MurderTooth Copyright Stuff Template} Please let me know whether I have gotten a suitable idea of what is looked for (and excuse the simple thrown-together coding; the table cannot be displayed properly on Mobile). -- Randfarmer (talk) 16:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :looks good! so you were thinking this could be the template? Fetuscakes (talk) 07:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot; no, I don't think that the submission above is elaborated enough to become a general-purpose template. It's more of an attempt on groundwork barely exhibiting what I would expect from a lyrics-template, as it lacks the most important part and a fitting appearance. I have to admit, that I acted a little hasty, disregarding that I am not well versed in this wiki - excuse me! Please feel free to modify it, though. -- Randfarmer (talk) 18:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC)